A Game of Charades
by Kyki
Summary: Sakura observes Naruto and Sasuke train, noticing much more than meets the eye. 'It was like a game of charades, one which she'd never get her turn to join in.' NaruSasu SasuNaru Yaoi Onesided SakuSasu


Hola. Alright, here's my new fic. For the record, this takes place after the Chuunin Exams but before Sasuke runs off to Orochimaru.

Warning: Swearing, NaruSasu SasuNaru implied.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, well.. Let's just say all you SasuNaru fangirls would be content. D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Game of Charades**

_By Kyki_

"Bastard!"

"Dobe."

To see the two teammates bickering was an everyday occurrence, something that happened so often that it could easily be excused as normal. Indeed, _**not**_ seeing the pair arguing would probably cause anyone to have a heart attack. The snide remarks, the name calling, the glaring, the sneering… It was all just so… Them.

Fighting was their lifeline in awkward situations.

It was their little piece of ordinary.

It was the alternative to actually admitting that on some level, they respected each other.

It was the very thing that defined them as Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

No, not just Naruto. Not just Sasuke. Naruto _**and**_ Sasuke. You simply couldn't have one without the other. It just wouldn't work. What was 'it'? Life…Reality… It didn't matter. The fact still remained the same: Everything the young shinobis effected would fail to function properly if both weren't around. As stated, it just wouldn't work.

Few people realized this fact, though, and some even believed that the raven-haired prodigy and Kyuubi vessel really did hate each other. Sakura, however, was not so easily fooled. Ah, yes, she always had been rather perceptive, even if her strength and combat skills weren't quite up to par in comparison with her male teammates. Well, at least when her infatuation with her beloved 'Sasuke-Kun' didn't get in the way of her judgment, anyway. Regardless, she recognized things in her friends' words when they fought that most didn't see. The fact remained true even as she watched them, the current fight a result of Sasuke yet again 'saving the idiot's ass' during that day's mission.

To anyone else, besides a select few like Kakashi-Sensei who she suspected held a similar understanding towards the two as she did, they were just spouting biting insults at one another. Of course, this wasn't so, but pointing that out to anyone would be useless- All Sakura could do was watch and do her best to ignore the churning in her stomach and the clenching of her heart as she observed the interaction between Sasuke and the blonde. Granted, she wasn't exactly hoping for the attention she always prayed Sasuke would one day give her to be that of verbal abuse and vigorous sparring, but she was at the point that she'd take what she could get. But when it came down to it, Sasuke would never spare her even that. And that hurt, to know in your heart that your feelings would forever be unrequited, yet still deny the fact. The pink-haired kunoichi simply wasn't ready to admit that Sasuke could never, would ever, be hers because if he was, it'd be Sakura and Sasuke instead of Naruto and Sasuke. Once again, it just wouldn't work.

"Asshole! You think you're so great! Quit calling me an idiot!"

_"That's because you are great. You're the best at everything. Am I really a moron to you? Of course I am…"_

"What do you mean you'll stop calling me an idiot when I stop acting like one! Can the stick up your ass get shoved any farther?"

_"Why won't you acknowledge me?"_

"One day I'll be the Hokage! Everyone will have to respect me! Then you'll see that I'm better than you!"

_"But… Even the whole village's recognition won't mean anything if you don't notice me."_

"Who could ever like a prick like you?"

_"Look at me, damnit! See me! Don't look** down** on me, look at me!"_

"Grr.. Bastard! I didn't need your help earlier, I could have handled those bandits on my own. Show off, always trying to play hero.."

_"You're always better. Why are you better? Why won't you see me as your equal? I'll save you one day, ya know. I will! So acknowledge me already, jackass!"_

Though the girl didn't make it a habit of focusing on Naruto all that much, her ever-observant attention slipped to him at his side of the conversation. His true meanings seemed to scream out at her, as if he were speaking them himself. She doubted that Sasuke deciphered them, though, even with his genius reputation. It was ironic, really, how she could figure out Naruto's true feelings so easy while Sasuke, who was the only one who really had the right to see them in the first place, knew nothing of them.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't completely guilty of indifference, however. Despite the fact Sakura didn't think the Uchiha actually realized just what he revealed in his voice, no matter how stoic he kept his expression, she could hear much. All his insults seemed to be more so like fond pet names rather than insults, the word 'Dobe' loosing its bite when he spoke it now.

Naturally, Naruto was just as oblivious to Sasuke's affection as Sasuke was of Naruto's endearment towards him.

Sakura looked on from her spot underneath a near by tree, well aware that the pair was too caught up in their affairs to notice her prying eyes. The fight was quickly growing physical, punches being thrown left and right, words ceasing for the time being as the shinobi began to get lost in their infinite game of rivalry, each trying to best the other.

She found it bitterly amusing how even when they were literally at each other's throats, the passion was still evident. The hints were subtle, though, barely noticeable to anyone who didn't have her keen intellect.

When they'd land a blow, they'd subconsciously keep the contact a bit longer than necessary, each yearning to touch the other, neither understanding why. The fight was so much like an exotic dance, a ritual that only those involved could fully comprehend, every punch and kick performed zealously. When Sasuke and Naruto sparred, neither would hold back- Neither **_could_**, it'd go against all that their fragile -What? Friendship, rivalry, brotherhood? Relationship in general?- stood for.

Sometimes when the confrontation took a more gruff turn, transforming into an all-out brawl complete with the two rolling around on the ground like two kids, pale lips would brush together just slightly; Not enough to count as a kiss, but something that'd be just enough to satisfy them while easy enough to pass as an accident. Wispy raven bangs would graze Naruto's cheek or orange jump-suit clad limbs would lock against the lankier form of the number-one-rookie with an excessive amount of strength.

Such fights, or dances, or lover's spats; whichever you liked to call them, would go on until either Naruto's Kyuubi-provided stamina outlasted Sasuke before the paler boy could defeat him, which happen rarely but did indeed occurred; or Sasuke would throw his teammate off and claim victory. Of course, there were also the occasional draws, both backing off as if a silent signal had been presented.

Often, Naruto would wear a satisfied grin on his face, no matter how beat up, bruised, or bleeding he was. As if he had already forgotten Sasuke's earlier insults. As if no one had ever scorned him due the demon within him. As if the fact that Sasuke's snide comments really were enough acknowledgement for the time being because they meant that the cold boy really did see him.

And though Sasuke was considerably better at keeping his emotions in check, Sakura was always well aware of the small quirk of the lips that graced his features, midnight eyes seeming just a fraction brighter than usual, less empty. As if, by some miracle, he really wasn't just a shell of a boy who had been left alive by his brother for the soul purpose of carrying the burden of avenging his family. As if the nightmares didn't really haunt him when he was alone and the sun had gone down. As is he could, if only momentarily, disregard his hatred and constant need to grown stronger.

But after that, Sakura wouldn't be able to tell you exactly how long their moments of peace lasted, nor whether or not it was Sasuke or Naruto who pushed away the feelings and wallowed in their own denial first because she would always leave when the smiles started to play across their faces. To evaluate them any longer always seemed wrong, as if she were intruding upon some sacred and bizarre ceremony.

The next day everything would be back to normal, though. Naruto would be his loud-mouthed self, hiding his pining for Sasuke's attention to everyone while at the same time, unknowingly revealing so much to his female teammate. Sasuke would be just as nonchalant as ever, acting as if he cared little for his companions. Insults would fly, fights would be picked, and Sakura would have to watch another speculation of childish defiance towards their own secret feelings that were so juvenile yet oh-so uncharacteristic of the twelve year olds they were.

It was like a game of charades, one which she'd never get her turn to join in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kyki's Corner**

Hola! Well, since I have been slacking with my updates lately, I deciding to whip up this one-shot that's been nagging at my mind in conpensation. It turned out just as a imagined it would, actually. Yay! Well, hope you enjoyed it. Read and review. 3


End file.
